Origin
by Sanguinistic Nightmares
Summary: [PL-1] What do you do when Koenma sends you on a small job to locate a Giant Pumpkin in the middle of a Ningenkai forest? You walk inside and get into all sorts of mischief with the demon living there, of course! And of course, that's exactly what the Spirit Detective's do! Rated T for later themes. Kurama.M Pairing with an OC. All readers welcome! Reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Midnight (Prologue)

**[Authors Note]** Greetings everyone, and welcome to the beginning of a short story I've been writing on and off for the past two and a half months. I apologise for the irritation you all may have felt with my lack of uploading anything to do with The Fear Of Blood. To be honest, I haven't been able to focus on very much since the beginning of September. And believe me, it's really annoying. So for the most part, I've been trying to get myself in emotional order. I won't bother you with the details, but I'm hoping that this story will help me get back into things. The Fear Of Blood, as I'm sure you can tell is running on it's darker fuel at the moment, and I just don't have the motivation to go along with that. Something lighter is an order, and I believe this one will have it. Also, I felt like Kurama doesn't have enough love on my Hard Drive. Hiei tops the story list with a whopping 23 assorted shorts and full length stories, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara with 3 each. So I felt I hadn't been doing our floral gentleman any I just hear the Kurama girls let out a cheer? Well let's hope I don't disappoint you all. Please enjoy, and I'd love to have some feedback - I don't do much with Kurama in the sense of fuller scenario's, so this is a new space for me. I'm more of a Hiei fan-girl, tee hee.  
Anyways, on with the story; I've taken up enough of your time!  
Oh, and I apologise if this first chapter is way small - I wanted to submit it as a prologue, but doesn't seem to have a prologue chapter system, so I've had to put it as Chapter One! I'm really sorry!

Jozei / MuffinxXxSyndrome / Sanguinistic Nightmares Out!

* * *

**Origin - A Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino Story**

**Chapter One: MIdnight (Prologue)  
**

Sapphire, the skies of a deep and dark night shone this colour, casting it like a cloak over the whole of the lands. A calm and collected night, where the beings that resided within this world beckoning an air of peaceful slumber to the day dwelling, and a relaxing evening for the night dwelling. Morning was a long way away, and the cool night breeze filtered through the lands like the cool hand of a calming mother. The trees below swayed slightly, the flowering speckling the land in coloured confetti, and the dormant in slumber. Pink petals fell from the trees that lined the edge of a large lake to the south of the lands that were forests, an oddly beautiful colour against the black waters of the lake.

The air was crisp with the sweet scent of nectar, floral delight, and as the stars shone down over the lake, reflected imperfectly in the still surface, the tiniest hints of life beneath the pink trees came to notice. A trail ran along the edge of the lake, an often used trail despite the lack of civilisation, and as the faintest of footsteps echoed faintly with the wind, the tiniest hints of fruit-bats in the skies above made their chorus known.

A small, and petite form walked along the trail, emerging from the pink foliage of the flowering trees. A human-appearing form, that of a young girl stepped, her feet delicately touching the worn ground as she stretched, her arms reaching upwards with tension as she tried to stretch out a kink in her back. A silver coloured cloak covered most of her form. Long, elegantly braided hair hung down her back, matching the colour of a deep magenta colour. Slowly opening her eyes as she let her arms back down to her sides, pure cerulean eyes looked around curiously, an air of business about the way that she looked around. With her eyes closed, she appeared the age of around late-twenties, but her eyes held such youth that with her eyes open, she looked no older than eighteen, almost cutting her appearing age in half.

As she walked, around the edge of the lake there were a great many patches of plant that resembled lotus plants, lilies and other various water plants. Almost seeming to be a floral paradise, the figure began to increase her pace slightly. The tiniest hints of a kind of home came to notice, an orange coloured home that seemed it wasn't built from human hands. The scent of cinnamon filtered through the air, which seemed to stimulate the young girl's desire to move faster as she picked up more speed. The cinnamon, an unnatural scent for a forest haven, was a warm scent that seemed to attract more than just the young girl, squirrels tended to build their homes in the trees right next to the house, and other assorted creatures favourable to the sweet and warm scents took up residence at the back of her house – or even within the very walls of the house. Slowly, the path turned from worn ground, to an almost ornately paved path, cobblestones lined the ground from barely twenty meters away, the only sign to others that someone did indeed live here.

The orange house, instead of looking like an actual house, was a giant pumpkin, reaching upwards around ten meters, and was most definitely at least twenty meters in radius. Many vines flowed over the edges of the pumpkin, flowers blooming, and many more naturally sized pumpkins hung from the vines the pumpkin house grew from. The young girl smiled a broad smile, almost seeming to skip up the path to enter the house. A simple door stood in the front of the pumpkin house, and many windows lined the pumpkin house. The girl, detouring to pick one of the smaller pumpkins, opened it with the touch of her hand to the door handle, letting herself inside without the slightest concern. The vines of pumpkins grew onwards for many meters, mixing together with other melons, plants, and various others. Flowers covered the area thickly, almost covering the grasses that one would expect of a forest.

* * *

**Coming up Next Chapter!**

"Lord Koenma, I've brought lunch for you this afternoon." The woman called Misao spoke, causing Koenma to lose a bit of his frown almost immediately.

"Hm, good. I've been starving. Anymore of this searching for a giant Pumpk-"

"We have prepared roasted Pumpkin Pie and seasoned salmon."

"Pumpkin Pie?!" Koenma almost exclaimed, leaping up onto his feet in outrage as Misao covered her mouth to hide the giggle that escaped her lips.


	2. Mischievous Delight

**[Authors**** Note]** Here I am once again, and I bring yoooouuuu- Chapter Two of Origin! I did say this one was going to be more aligned to humour and light-hearted stuff! So I hope that this doesn't disappoint! Lemme know what you think about how this one is going! I'm kind of with an open mind about how this story will turn out, so if you want to suggest something fun to go in as a random adventure, then I'll see what I can do! This story is to relax and have fun with! Anyways, please enjoy, and Review if you feel like it! I'd love to hear from you!

Jozei / MuffinxXxSyndrome / Sanguinistic Nightmares out!

* * *

**Origin - A Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino Story**

**Chapter Two – Mischievous Delight**

Sunlight shone down over the lands as the day dwellers rose to begin the day, an energy that was unlike the nature of a forest. The sounds of things that weren't living creatures could be heard, the grinding of machinery echoed loudly throughout this part of the lands. A man-made land stretched out far and wide, no signs of forests, and most definitely no signs of natural life. Instead, buildings raised up high into the skies, almost seeming to pierce the clouds themselves, and as the many forms of life below moved about in an almost synchronised manner, all that one would get hit with was regularity, and for those not used to places as such, hive-minds. All moving at the same time, all leaving simultaneously, just like in a bee hive.

A small form peered at the image of the city through a large television screen, brown eyes that stared with an air of boredom behind them. Seated at a huge desk made of a light-brown wood, he studied the image like a child told to do something he most definitely didn't want to do, but had no choice if he wanted to have his parent's lift his grounding. Appearing to be the age of a two-year old, the 'toddler' leant back into his huge armchair wearily, pulling his blue sleeves over his wrists properly to protect himself against the cold. Wearing an outfit of blue, a jumpsuit of sorts with a red sash wrapped around the middle. Wearing a huge hat that had embroidered the letters JR upon the front, the toddler shifted the pacifier in his mouth slightly as he stifled a yawn. He was most definitely getting close to falling into slumber.

"Oh Lord Koenma, sir!" Came the sing-song voice of a being at the door, dragging the toddlers gaze from the television screen, and to the said doorway. He frowned slightly as he saw the form that was of one of the beings that resided within the building that he was currently in, and he felt a wave of irritation hit him as the warm scent of pumpkin came over the room slowly.

"Enter, Misao." The toddler called Koenma spoke, an air of irritation in the words that he spoke. The being, a young-looking woman appearing the age of around twenty something stepped into the room, wearing a kimono made of a deep cerulean blue silk, with a red sash around the middle. Wearing her long black hair in buns at either side of her head, she stepped forward until she was in front of Koenma's desk, her deep crimson eyes upon Koenma with an almost smug look across her face.

"Lord Koenma, I've brought lunch for you this afternoon." The woman called Misao spoke, causing Koenma to lose a bit of his frown almost immediately.

"Hm, good. I've been starving. Any more of this searching for a giant Pumpk-"

"We have prepared roasted Pumpkin Pie and seasoned salmon."

"Pumpkin Pie?!" Koenma almost exclaimed, leaping up onto his feet in outrage as Misao covered her mouth to hide the giggle that escaped her lips. "I _told _you I'm not eating Pumpkin for the next hundred years!"

"But Koenma sir, Pumpkin is good for your complexion, and also good with keeping yourself warm while the 'heater' is out of order." Misao spoke, her smirk indeed creeping into her voice as Koenma leered at her, almost daring her to speak another word about the benefits of pumpkin. "And we have, of course gone to the effort of bringing your lunch out for you to enjoy."

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Koenma demanded, and Misao couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Of course not, Lord Koenma, sir." Misao spoke, bowing forwards slightly. "Very well then, I'll-"

"Fine!" Koenma almost spat, glaring at the mischievous woman as she straightened up. "Bring it in, food shouldn't be wasted, anyway."

"Of course." Misao spoke, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smile. She clapped her hands, and, an ogre that was a lime green in skin colour, and wearing an orange leopard print loincloth walked through the large doors, holding a large serving tray adorned with silverware, and what was very obviously a side of steamed, seasoned salmon with a pumpkin pie. Koenma of course continued to glare at the smiling Misao as the Ogre gently set the tray on the desk in front of him, and made a quick retreat, should Koenma decide to throw a tantrum after all.

Koenma finally let out a breath in exasperation as he decided to set himself on the armchair he had previously been seated in. It would do no good to throw a tantrum now, despite how much he wanted to. It would make him feel immediately better, but it wouldn't help him locate this giant pumpkin.

The story had been circulating around the Ningenkai for months now, but Koenma had no real idea where to start looking other than in Japan. He mused about his efforts today, as Misao finally bid herself farewell, and left him alone with his lunch.

He had spent the whole time plastered to his screen, scanning the whole of Japan with his very own eyes. It was worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack – Koenma could at least send a group of his own people in with magnets to find one of those, and it would take at most an hour. Where else searching for a giant pumpkin turned out to be harder than it really should have been!

The stories all circled around two facts that _should _make the search child's play: The first was that the pumpkin was within 20 kilometers of a small town surrounded by what was described as a withered down, half decayed forest, and the second was that the pumpkin in mention was larger than a human delivery truck!

This information should have found him his mark within a couple of hours of scanning, but for all attempts on it's discovery, Koenma would have had better luck searching Australia! Those people in the farming industry over there always strived to make giant versions of their crops on a regular basis.

A sigh escaped Koenma as he lifted a hand and pulled his lunch towards him with an akin expression to disdain. In all likelihood, the pumpkin story was probably just a hoax to bring in more tourists, but Koenma had a feeling that there might be more to it than meets the eye. The fact that he was having trouble finding it was enough to tell him that. He hoped that his feeling on the situation was wrong, but he didn't want to chalk it up as misinterpretation. Koenma's serious hunches were usually quite close to the mark, and to start pushing them aside could bring up another disaster like the Sensui case just over three years ago.

Of course, his in-depth scan had him locate at least twenty wanted demons hiding out in old farmsteads and forests. On the wanted felon's list, his search was doing wonders. The last one had been brought into custody barely half an hour ago.

Just to cover his bases, Koenma had sent his most trusted people on the task of searching the last place he knew he would look for the Giant Pumpkin. It was a forest surrounding a farming town in the southernmost parts of Japan, where a large lake was located. For what Koenma guessed to be since the Sensui case, there had been the tiniest prickling of demon energy on and off, and yet none of the humans were bothered or upset; None of them had been harmed, it seemed. Koenma had dismissed it as a small animal demon living it comfortable in the human world for a break. He was going to eventually send someone to investigate, but he had completely forgotten about it until yesterday. He very much doubted there was anything dangerous there, but he couldn't be sure.

Letting out a breath, Koenma reached over to the keyboard of his screen and keyed in a set of coordinates. Within a few seconds, the screen flicked over to what looked to be a carpet of bright green moss next to a blue splotch.

He took a bite of the pumpkin pie with disdain as he stared at the vibrant forest, wondering if his team of Spirit Detectives were going to locate something from this place.

"Come on, Yusuke!" Koenma groaned as he turned off the screen. "Please come back and tell me you _found _the bloody thing!"

* * *

The near deafening-sounds of someone sneezing echoed through the still air, along with the faintest flecks of saliva. The form that was of Yusuke Urameshi straightened up after his sneeze, wiping his nose as he wondered what had brought on such a violent sneeze. His black hair was slicked back, just as it always was, and his brown eyes narrowed in thought.

"Someone must be bitching about me." Yusuke grumbled to himself, before he lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head for a moment. "Probably Keiko – She's probably still mad cause I wouldn't go shopping with her! Although …"

Yusuke looked around blearily, his eyes taking in the rather colourful sight of the flora and fauna around him. There was nothing but flowers lining the area, so many sickly sweet, heavily scented flowers, and though there was a lake that should have at least mellowed it out that little bit, the lake only proved to intensify the – Using Kuwabara's words from a past incident – _Girly _scent. It was the middle of the night, and even though there was no light, all the flowers were brightly visible, almost seeming to emit their own form of light.

"It's probably because of this stupid forest!" Yusuke spat, and on cue, another sneeze threatened to appear. He caught himself before he sneezed, however, and trained his gaze upon the backs of two people many meters ahead of him. Hiei Jaganshi walked with an almost rigid form, clad in his familiar all-black outfit, aside from a white bandanna that covered his third eye upon his forehead, and Kurama, who's red hair stood out against his jeans and yellow shirt.

Kuwabara was at home with his college papers – He shot down Koenma's mission request immediately, because of his entrance exams coming up. Of course it was a blessing in disguise; Kuwabara would just be whining about all the flowers, anyway.

However, as Yusuke thought back on the mission that Koenma had given the three of them, he found himself at a loss of what he was there for. He couldn't exactly remember it; Something about a search was all Yusuke had caught before commencing an in-depth argument with Kuwabara about why Koenma looked like he was about to murder a small child.

"Hey!" Yusuke called out to his two companions, picking up the pace to a slow jog to catch up with them. Kurama slowed to a halt to look at Yusuke over his shoulder, while Hiei just continued at his brisk walk; As if walking quickly would get this mission over even faster.

"What is it, Yusuke?" Kurama asked curiously – he neither looked exasperated or bothered. Of course, Kurama would be the only one being stuck in a giant flower garden wouldn't bother, considering that he worked with flowers and plants all the damn time. In fact, Yusuke wondered if Kurama was actually amused by the whole situation; A kind of amusement seemed to dance in the man's brightly coloured eyes, and for some reason it began to bother Yusuke.

"Why the hell're we out here in the middle of nowhere?" Yusuke grumbled audibly, looking over at Hiei's disappearing back as a chuckle escaped Kurama.

"We are apparently searching for a greatly oversized pumpkin." Kurama answered, and his voice reinforced one point in Yusuke's head – He was greatly amused, whether by the flowers or the distaste of both himself and Hiei, Yusuke didn't care, all he knew was that Kurama was amused, and it was getting on his nerves.

"And why're we doing that?"

"It's a possibility that these overly large plants are due to an unusual energy." Kurama commented as he turned to continue ahead after Hiei. "It's possible that there's a demon around that finds great amusement in causing such oddities."

"And what's so bad about that? It's not like giant plants are gonna go and eat children in the middle of the night or anything." Yusuke commented sarcastically – he already knew – the possibility of another Kurama in the mix was not good, especially if they were opposed to Koenma's way of running things. Or maybe the overfilling of sweet floral scents would kill off all of the human race? Yusuke himself was already starting to feel light-headed and dizzy, and he most certainly didn't fancy the other things that came with getting high off of flowers. Yusuke hesitated for a few moments, peering over at Kurama as they walked. If _he _was getting 'high' off of the smell of all the flowers, then, maybe, Kurama with his far superior sense of smell, was already high? That might explain Kurama's amused look all this time.

_'Maybe not ...' _Yusuke thought, looking around again for any sign of 'unnaturally gigantic plants' they were looking for. Seriously, how hard was it to find an overgrown pumpkin in the first place? Though, with the difficulty they were having in locating it, Yusuke doubted it would be much bigger than himself. The trail slowly turned into a cobbled path, causing Yusuke to blink slowly. Looked like they were on the right track, but it looked like they found an actual house, rather than the location of their 'giant' pumpkin.

"We've been walking around all day! Can't we call it quits?" Yusuke complained.

"There's no need." Came Hiei's voice, but for some reason, he sounded, Shocked? Yusuke looked ahead to where both Hiei and Kurama were looking, to see nothing but a bright wall of orange. Blinking, Yusuke took notice of the scent that was in fact, helping with his floral problem. The scent of cinnamon and roasted pumpkin wafted through the area, and Yusuke had a hard time coming to grips with what he was staring at. There was no door, no nothing to the wall of orange, and it had him baffled. Looking up to where he assumed the lip of the wall would be, he found himself speechless when he noticed that there were grooves within the wall that resembled the segments of a pumpkin, and it reached well above twenty meters tall. Looking left and right, the edges of the possible pumpkin reached further than he could see, and it left Yusuke feeling a little embarrassed.

"I think we found it." Yusuke commented, but he received no reply. Deciding to trace the edge of the appearing pumpkin, he found himself wondering – how the hell did he _not _notice the giant pumpkin in the middle of the trail through the flower patch forest? It wasn't like it was hiding inconspicuously beneath a rock or anything. Easily fifty meters towards the right, and the pumpkin was still going, he found himself more than a little confused. Yes, he had been thinking that Koenma had lost his remaining shreds of coherent sanity, but this – this was more than concerning – what the hell had made this one pumpkin grow to such a huge size? And how the hell could Koenma _not _be able to find it from the skies?! It was more than twenty meters tall! What the hell?!

"I'm back!" Yusuke commented a minute later, approaching Hiei and Kurama from the other side of the pumpkin, an almost horrified look across his face. Kurama still looked somewhat amused, while Hiei looked like he really was about to set the whole forest on fire. "This thing is freaking huge! It's bigger than a school gym!"

"Well, I believe we've ascertained what has caused this oddity." Kurama spoke, smirking to himself as he looked a little towards the left, where an unnoticed cut in the skin of the pumpkin was located.

"Some kind of demon then?" Yusuke commented rather sarcastically – it was obvious what had caused this, but, why was Kurama smirking?

"It's a house." Came Hiei's bitter voice. It was enough where Yusuke's thoughts ground to a halt.

Since when has a Pumpkin equalled a house?

"A house?" Yusuke repeated, not comprehending what Hiei had said. He didn't see any doors, or even any windows either. Heck, Yusuke even thought of a 'possessed' pumpkin, which wasn't too different from the original idea Koenma would have had, but not, a house.

"You're right in thinking that a demon is responsible, but ..."

"But?" Yusuke repeated, crossing his arms as he waited for the answer. Kurama chuckled slightly before looking at Yusuke again.

A frustrated grunt escaped Hiei as he obviously bit back on a rather nasty remark.

"This home belongs to a Nature Spirit, a Butterfly, if you will." Kurama answered.

"I don't follow you." He spoke, blinking again as Kurama smiled a little more.

"In the Southern most parts of the Makai, there are particular Demons that resemble what you would depict as humanoid butterflies. Overgrown plants are actually fairly common in connection with these demons. However, I believe it's safe to say that Koenma has no knowledge of these beings."

"You mean, a real, butterfly? One that has huge colourful wings and likes eating flowers?" Yusuke commented, and Kurama nodded slightly. Hiei threw a scathing look, before leaping up into a tree – where Yusuke guessed he would ignore anything and everything that didn't matter to him – He had obviously reached his limit with the situation. "Okay, but why does a butterfly need a freaking huge pumpkin to live in?"

"I'm not particularly sure." Kurama began, tapping a finger to his chin as he thought for a few seconds. "It's possible she felt an attachment for the novelty." Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"She?_" _He repeated in a confused manner, and Kurama looked a little confused at Yusuke's response. "How do you know it's a She?"

"You can think of them like Yukina's people. When they reproduce, they usually bare daughters. Apparently it's something in their genetic makeup where if they bare a son, they take on all the genetic traits of the father." Kurama answered, as if the answer was obvious. Yusuke remained silent, still casting Kurama that confused look.

"Oh." Yusuke dead-panned as he glanced up at the giant pumpkin house – however all he really understood of that explanation was that they only had girls for some reason. "So what do we tell Pacifier breath? Is the bug harmless?"

"How mean!" Echoed a voice all of a sudden, startling Yusuke well enough where he actually jumped, unlike both Hiei and Kurama where they appeared to be aware of the voice's presence the whole time. "You take that back! I'm not a bug!"

The voice sounded like it was coming from right above Yusuke's head; As soon as he'd snapped his gaze right up to the top of the pumpkin, however, he found himself more than just a little surprised. A segment of pumpkin seemed to hang open as if someone had cut the square out with an overly large carving knife, and a young face was staring down at him, a rather noticeable pout present across her pale face. Cerulean eyes were staring into his with an almost child-like energy, in bright contrast with a curtain of long, deep magenta hair handing over her shoulders, and down to the bottom of the makeshift window.

Despite Kurama's reassurances that this woman was a Butterfly Demon of sorts, Yusuke could not see any feelers atop her head, nor could he see any wings; She looked like a Human girl with extremely colourful features; Like Botan would be if she was human.

"Why didn't you guys tell me the bug was home?!"Yusuke exclaimed, turning to Kurama so he could fix him with a glare.

"I had assumed you knew." Kurama remarked; That amused look he still wore really was pissing Yusuke off, now!

"I already told you I'm not a bug!" The Butterfly Demon wailed.

"Shut it, Lady!" Yusuke shouted, turning to glare up at the Butterfly Demon, who flinched back in shock. "You're apparently a Butterfly and here's a news flash for you! In this World, we call Butterflies bugs!"

The Butterfly Demon refused to say a word; Instead, as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, she leant forward to grab ahold of the pumpkin segment, and slammed it shut, effectively sealing herself back inside her home.

"Uh-" Yusuke's glare was wiped clean from his face as he realised what he had just said, and he was at a loss for words.

"Well done, Yusuke." Hiei remarked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Even Kuwabara has more tact than you."

"I'm Sorry?"

Kurama let out an exasperated sigh. He had somewhat expected the situation to turn out like this. It was just a good thing that Butterfly Demons weren't known for being able to stay angry.

* * *

**Coming Up Next Chapter!**

"Great - Not again!" She complained, burying her face in her hands as the sounds of excited chatter echoed from outside the house.

"What's going on? Sounds like a lot of people out there." Yusuke questioned, his brow knitting together to form a frown as the Butterfly Demon let out a faint, exhausted giggle.

"The townsfolk come around all the time - I don't know why, but they keep on dumping all these flowers and food on my doorstep and chant weird things for an hour."


End file.
